Demeth Era'los-Saenchi
"Our Enemies Shall Fall! ...Sounds like something my ignoramus cousins would yell before smashing thier heads together and running around like headless Mana-wyrms, swinging their planks of tin-foil..." - Demeth talking to a Elven flightmaster. Personality - Not so talkative to those unfamiliar to him. - Usually friendly, unless provoked past his short threshold. - Thinks little of his living family, Edrieth and Serion, often reffering to them as "Complete idiots" due to thier lack of general intelligence / Common sense. - Shows little interest in opposite sex. His life and work is far too important to him to be "ruined" by a partner. Although current events seem to have changed this trait. - Cares alot for his hair, will refuse to remove any form of hat or hood if he has no hairband available. Physical Appearance He stands at 2.06 Metres in height, and weighs around 92 Kilogrammes. His eyes glow a burning fel-green tint, a thin blackened outline surrounds them. The skin on his face seems perfectly flawless and his hair a dark, shimmering black that is tied into a spikey, high ponytail that juts in multiple directions. His upper chest/collar has tribal, demonic tatoos spread across them, which flow down his arms, finishing just before his wrists. He usually keeps these hidden, however. Normally a Felhunter named Maafun follows closely behind, this felhunter seems as if harmless to those who have befriended Demeth. In some cases, a Felguard named Neelkazul can be seen with Demeth, who regularaly has conversations with him, though usually insulting, more then anything friendly. Family Demeth's parents were both killed during the Scourge's invasion of Old Silvermoon. Demeth Era'los Demeth's father was a High-Elven Mage who served in the Elven army during his lifetime, he was quickly overwhelmed by the Scourge forces and met a brutal demise. Body was recovered with no form of Scourge Plague infection. His favorite past-times was teaching Demeth Jr. some Magister arts and spending time with both him and Mi'rith. Mi'rith Saenchi Sister to Edrieth and Serion's father. She was a normal civil worker who didn't escape Silvermoon in time. Her body was also recovered in the same 'pure' condition as Demeth's. Her favorite past-times were sewing Demeth Jr. new clothes (as he was a clumsy child who managed to tear them frequently from falls and injuries) and experimenting when cooking new meals. (A trait that didn't pass on, as Demeth Jr. is unable to cook anything efficiently.) Recently Demeth managed to regain contact with his younger cousins, Serion and Edrieth. Both more combat hardy and prefer to use a weapon or two over magicks. Past Events Little is known of Demeth, even to his own family. He prefers to remain silent on the subject, but finds other's stories to be rather amusing. All that is known is that he went missing when Old Silvermoon was destroyed by Arthas and the Scourge and recently returned when the Horde travelled to the Northern continent. Current Events Reunion of the Saenchi House As Demeth returned to the rebuilt city of Silvermoon, he noticed a young rogue being chased about by a plated elf with ice-blue eyes. Later Demeth learns that the rogue was Edrieth and the Death Knight, Serion, both of which are his younger cousins. Serion at this point had tremendous hate for his younger brother, as he saw him as the reason for why thier mother was felled in the Scourge invasion that Demeth originally went missing in. Demeth followed the pair and watched in amusement as he watched them repeatedly beat each other, before one escapes the other, usually Edrieth fleeing. One day, Demeth was taken back as he witnessed a violent rebellion from Edrieth against Serion. He had enraged Edrieth by threatening to harm the woman who was close to his heart at the time. Edrieth spared Serion, telling him how he was just as upset about thier mother's passing and that death had caused Serion to become cold, shutting his family and friends from his life, which Edrieth does not wish to see of his sibling. After Edrieth had left his older brother to think on what was said, Demeth decided to show his face for a long time to his cousin, and told him that what Edrieth speaks is most likely true, and that it wasn't his fault as to why thier mother had fell. From that point on, Serion had begun to be more friendly with his younger sibling, to the point that this day, thier mind is almost as one. Demeth constantly points this out to them, saying that even if thier mind was one, there wouldn't be enough brain cells to comprehend any other everyday task besides fighting. Return to Silvermoon After being greatly amused by his cousin's shenanigans, Demeth decided to remain a regular visitor of the city. He took up a part time job as barstaff in the Wayfarer's inn, and even achieved a spark of interest in a young Blood Knight in training, Aneeta. Random Facts * Demeth's favorite drink is Shattrath Rose Bourbon, which is usually served to him by the Troll Rogue, Strike. *Demeth is known by the Sixty Thieves, his face memorised by Felcrak. *Regardless of Demeth's attitude against his cousins, he cares for them dearly. *Demeth's favorite food is meat cut from a Helboar, he exclaims it has a "Tangy, devilish taste..." *Demeth is the strongest of the three surviving members of the family, followed by Serion, then the youngest, Edrieth. Category:Horde Category:Horde Characters Category:Blood Elves Category:Males Category:Warlocks